Twigleg
Twigleg''' '''is a male homunculus. He meets Clay in ''The Dragonet Prophecy ''and is now the MudWing’s pet. He flew in on Nightmare (Firedrake)’s back along with Sorrel the brownie and Ben the scavenger. He gave his heart to Ben and should have died when Queen Scarlet ate him but for some reason didn’t. He got his heart back and gave it to Clay. He lives in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains with Clay, Sunny, and their dragonets. He used to be Nettlebrand’s, who destroyed all the dragons living on the Lost Continent, where they escaped, servant, but escaped from him when he flew away with Ben, Sorrel, and Nightmare. Appearance Twigleg has golden-blond hair that sticks up straight and curls over at the ends and sky blue eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a collar that sticks up around his neck, black leather pants with a white stripe running through the right leg, and black leather boots. He wears a long-sleeved creamy white undershirt. He is also noted to have a long nose and apricot-colored skin. Personality Twigleg is naturally frightened of everything because of his small size, and worries that a dragon might step on him or eat him or he might die from falling from a great height. He almost does in ''The Dragonet Prophecy, ''but Clay saves him, and this is how they become friends. He is also extremely loyal to whoever sees him as a friend, as displayed with Clay and Ben. Relationships Clay Clay is Twigleg’s owner and master. Clay saved Twigleg from dying in ''The Dragonet Prophecy, ''and Twigleg vowed to serve him and his friends for the rest of his life. Clay defends Twigleg against Glory when she insults him, as well as Sorrel and Tsunami. The homunculus gave his heart to Clay and will now die whenever the MudWing does. Tsunami Twigleg is shown to respect the SeaWing princess and wants her to be happy, as brought to light when he suggests Tsunami own Sorrel as a pet, which she happily accepts. Glory Twigleg seems to dislike the sarcastic RainWing, and doesn’t like that she quarrels with Tsunami so much. Starflight Twigleg is good friends with Starflight, and likes that the NightWing is as “book smart” as him. Sunny Twigleg likes Sunny almost as much as Clay, calling her his “second master.” Phoenix Twigleg serves Phoenix as part of his promise to Clay. Snowflake Twigleg likes the reliability of Snowflake's knowledge and usually goes to her to ask questions when Starflight isn't around. Nettlebrand Twigleg held a grudge against Nettlebrand for many years for eating his eleven brothers and served him only so he wouldn’t die. Sorrel Twigleg dislikes the brownie and sarcastically says she would make a good match for Glory. Nightmare Twigleg was incredibly loyal to the dragon, just as Ben was. Ben Ben was the scavenger Twigleg gave his heart to, and he should have died when Scarlet ate Ben, but he didn’t. He was incredibly sad, however, and missed him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scavengers